A Little Surprise or Two
by turtlesandcats
Summary: Ginny Weasley was left at the alter by Harry Potter. Her family is siding with him and Ginny needs to go someplace to settle her nerves. The club sounds like a fantastic idea... until a few weeks later... (PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)


**Hey,**

**This is just a little Draco and Ginny one shot. Please tell me what you think. There is nothing that could make me happier than a review or two!**

**Thanks,**

**Turtlesandcats**

* * *

**Disclaimer- This is all J.K Rowling's. Only Keavy and Kaleb are my creations. **

* * *

Ginny Weasley had always been told that one night stand only lead to problems later. In Ginny's case, two

problems: they went by the names of Keavy and Kaleb.

It had been such a horrible week. Being left alone at the alter isn't exactly how most girls want their

weddings to go. But that is exactly what happened to Ginny. Harry had announced to the entire

congregation that Ginny was a disgusting prude. The events of the week only built. She had expected her

family to be on her side. But apparently Harry had fed them some story about what "really" happened and

they gobbled it right up. Angry and alone Ginny had fled to the club. Dazed, drunk, and hardly wearing

anything Ginny remembered dragging a tall, muscular man upstairs to one of the rooms above the bar. Not

caring that it wasn't hers. Not caring that she didn't have the key. Not caring about much of anything. It

probably didn't help that her partner was just as drunk as she was. She could still remember kissing him:

one hand entangled in her soft, red curls. The other creeping slowly up her shirt. It was fiery and

passionate. Nothing like kissing Harry had ever been. He was demanding and sweet all at the same time.

She could remember falling backwards onto the bed. Pulling him on top of her. Pulling his shirt off.

Then... she couldn't remember a thing. Absolutely nothing until six o'clock the next morning when she

found, Draco Bloody Malfoy, lying shirtless next to her. Ginny herself, clad in even less than him.

She did the only thing she could think to do. Ignoring her massive hangover headache. She took out one

of her earrings and attached it to the waistband of his boxers. Ginny didn't know why she did it: to remind

him? To give him something of her? She still didn't know. All she knew was that when she was puking in

the toilet four weeks later her mistake was even greater than she had originally imagined it to be. Nine

months of the agony that came with carrying two kicking and squirming infants around inside of her.

Her parents supported her, quite possibly because she hadn't told them that the father of the twins was

Draco Malfoy: a Malfoy to a Weasley was truly a Montague to a Capulet.

Now here Ginny was: with huge bags under her eyes and stained clothing attempting to drag a bag of

groceries upstairs to her apartment while carrying a screaming, blonde infant under each arm. Yes, blonde.

Both of Ginny's children: her daughter, Keavy, and her son, Kaleb, had ended up with their father's hair.

Kaleb even had his deep, gray stormy eyes. Keavy's luckily were chocolate brown just like her mother's.

"Do you need any help" Ginny heard someone ask "I was just across the street with a client and I couldn't

help but notice you struggling"

Ginny turned to look at the person behind her and almost passed out. This could not be happening. Her

life could not be getting anymore unlucky. Draco Malfoy was standing behind her.

"Weasley?!" He asked in shock, taking a quick step back.

"Yep, It's me" Ginny said dully "Does that mean you're taking back your offer to help"

He seemed shocked that Ginny hadn't even attempted to argue with or insult him.

"Of course not" He said regaining his footing and smirked at her "I do plenty of charity. There is nothing

I like more than helping the poor and needy"

Ginny let out a huge sigh and shoved Kaleb unceremoniously into his arms "I really don't have time to

start a fight with you, Draco"

"What did you just call me, Weasley?" Draco spat

"I called you, Draco. That's your name right? Did I mistake you for another arrogant blonde?"

She turned around suddenly to see Draco with a utterly calm expression on his face. Kaleb was cradled in

his right arm and Draco was looking fondly down at the gurgling infant. Ginny smiled proudly. She

unlocked the door to her apartment and used her hip to open the door. Hastily attempting to shove a box

of diapers behind a dented lamp she looked around at her apartment: embarrassed. Toys lay scattered

everywhere, bag of rice lay spilled by the kitchen door, and dirty unwashed clothing piled up in the corner.

"This place is more of a dump than your old shack was" Draco spat mercilessly, clearly having snapped out

of his temporary kindness. Ginny scowled, he was started to grate on her nerves. How old did he think

they were?

"So where's your slacker husband to help you clean up this dung pit?"

Ginny flashed her ring-less hand at him having just set down the groceries "I don't have one"

"Ooh, scandalizes. Your boyfriend then?"

"Don't have one of those either"

"Oh, I get it. You're just a slut who goes around having one night stands"

"You're one to talk" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Well, I've done my charity of the day. Where do you want me to toss this ugly, bastard, Weasley spawn?"

That was the last straw for Ginny "HOW CAN YOU CALL HIM THAT?! HE'S YOUR SON TOO!" Realizing what

she had just said, Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth desperate to go back in time and backspace

over what she had just said.

"What?" Draco asked in absolute shock "My son too?"

He stared silently taking in Kaleb's blond hair and gray eyes. Then looking at Keavy. Back and forth

between the two babies again and again until Ginny was certain he was having a panic attack.

"You're lying" He said suddenly "You just want money"

"I wish I was, Draco" Ginny said quietly pulling a lone earring out of her jacket pocket. She had left the

other one at a club almost a year ago now. Draco caught it in his hand and stared at it. Before pulling

another earring out of his pocket and holding them next to each other. They matched. Perfectly.

"No" he gasped "No"

His reaction would have been humorous had the situation not been so severe.

"I had sex with a Weasley"

"You should probably just call me Ginny now"

"I liked it" He said ignoring her "Scratch that, I loved it. F*ck"

"Watch your mouth" Ginny hissed. Attempting to clamp her hands over both her children's ears at once.

"Draco, I'm really sorry-"

"You got pregnant?" He asked her

"Obviously" Ginny said blandly gesturing to the two infants.

"I have to make sure it was really you"

"What? I thought you had enough-"

Then he was kissing her. His hands in her hair and hers around his neck. It was like diving into a pool of

lava. Draco hadn't felt that amount of passion since...

"Oh my god" He gasped breaking away from her "I'm a dad"

Kaleb chose that moment to yell "Da-Da" at the top of his lungs.

Draco spun the infant around and then hugged him "You're a hansom little Malfoy: arn't you?"

"Well that's his last name" Ginny said

"What?!" Draco asked in shock.

"Yep" she replied "Kaleb Draco Malfoy and Keavy Ginny Malfoy"

Draco turned to Ginny, yanked her roughly to him by the front of her shirt, and captured her lips in his.

"Ginny" He whispered after breaking the kiss. Their foreheads still pressed together "I have kids with

Ginny Bloody Weasley"

"Draco" Ginny whispered back "I have kids with Draco Bloody Malfoy"

THE END

* * *

So... What do you think? Reviews? Por favor :)


End file.
